


A Bundle of Unlamplike Feelings

by kruly



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruly/pseuds/kruly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of drabbles. Basically anything I see requested, or anything I write but don't feel is long enough for a stand-alone fic will be posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These are Grown Men

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan and Peter play with Lego versions of Shulman & Associates.

Morgan picks up a miniature Lego version of Tamra and places it in front of the toy version of himself. “Oh, Morgan, you’re so handsome and smart and good at breaking stuff with your head.”

“Thanks,” Lego Morgan replies. “It’s kind of a gift, actually. See, all you have to do is–,”

Suddenly the door to the hot pipe room swings open and Peter enters. He pauses at the sight of Morgan bent over a small table full of little Lego creatures and quirks an eyebrow. “Uh, what is happening here?” he asks.

Morgan coughs and straightens a little before hesitantly replying, “I’m playing with a Lego version of our office and pretending Tamra is in love with me.”

There’s an awkward silence before Peter grins and enthusiastically exclaims, “Awesome! I was sneaking in here to cry over photos of my ex but this is way better. I want in,” and shuts the door behind him, jumping over to the table. Morgan eagerly makes room for him.

“Okay, so here’s the little front desk I built,” he explains, showing Peter the model of Shulman & Associates he’s painstakingly created. “And here we have the waiting room, with all the pregnant ladies–,”

“Yeah, Morgan, I know,” Peter cuts in impatiently. “I work here; I think I know the layout.” He picks up a yellow figure in a plaid sweater vest and asks, “Is this me?”

“Yeah. I tried to color in your beard but the pen ran out of ink,”

Peter grabs one of the female patient toys and positions his likeness behind it, moving it back and forth. “Woo! Banging the hot pregnant lady!” He whoops. Morgan nods in delight as he continues in a high-pitched imitation of a woman’s voice.“’ _Oh Dr Prentice, you’re so good at sex_.’ ‘I know. I’ve had a lot of practice.’”

Morgan laughs, “Awesome! You are so good at this.”

“Thank you.” Peter replies, his voice still high.

Morgan grabs another male figure and maneuvers it to Peter’s hand. “Mind if I join in, mate?” he says in a terrible interpretation of Jeremy’s accent.

“Dude, why not? The more the merrier!”

They continue simulating sex acts on the Lego toys before Peter drops his mini me and picks up the brown Lego woman inside a startingly accurate model of Mindy’s office. “Well, well. Dr Mindy Lahiri,” he says in a sing-song. He looks around until he spots Lego Danny and faces them in front of each other. “ _Blah blah blah, pop culture reference blah blah,_ " says Lego Mindy. He has Lego Danny reply, “Uh huh," before mushing the two together in a sloppy, plastic kiss.

“What are you doing?” Morgan asks, confused. Peter gives him a blank look. “I’m making Lego Mindy and Lego Danny make out. Duh.”

“But why?” the nurse persists. “That’s kinda random, don’t you think?”

“Are you kidding? They’re totally in love with each other.” Peter says matter-of-factly. “The whole office knows it. Even the creepy taxidermists upstairs know.”

Morgan pauses and thinks, reflecting on all the times he’s seen Dr L and Dr C together, trying to piece together the clues he’s missed. After a minute of that, he looks at Peter and says, “Nope, sorry. Don’t see it.”

“ _Really?!”_ Before Peter can get further into it, the door swings open and Mindy takes a step back at the sight of two grown men hunched over Legos in the hot pipe room. They drop their hands, still clutching the toys and look at each other, only slightly embarrassed. “Heyyyy, Mindy,” Peter begins.

She immediately holds up a hand. “No. I don’t want to know.”

“Understandable.”

"Yep, that makes sense."

 

 


	2. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the future. Danny still wants to see Mindy's sexy Santa Baby dance, so Mindy gives him a private show.

They're pajama-clad and cuddled in her bed watching Love Actually on her laptop, her back pressed against Danny's chest as he plays with a wayward tendril of her hair and asks, trying to sound casual, “Hey, Min? Remember that year you had that whole sex trap to try and get that lawyer from our building,” he refused to say Cliff’s name, “to kiss you at the Christmas party?”

Mindy looks away from Hugh Grant as she buries her face in the crook of her arm and groans, “Oh yeah. God, that was pathetic.”

Danny smiles and lays a kiss on her cheek.  “No, it was cute. A little desperate maybe."

"Ugh."

"What, with the ignoring him when he walked in to the party. And the," his voice trails off, like he's forgotten what comes next. "Huh. I can't remember--what was step 2 again?" 

“The sexy Santa Baby dance?” she offers helpfully.

He snaps his fingers. “Oh yeah! That was it." She nods and turns her attention back to the film. His hand drops from her hair and begins running across her shoulders. "I don’t suppose you still remember the dance…?"

"Mm, I don't think so," she says off-hand. His hand falls lower, running purposefully over her hip when she realizes what he's asking. "Oh! You mean you want me...?"

“I mean, if you wanted to…” He interrupts, slightly bashful, but his eyes hint at his desire.

She pauses the movie and sits up, turning to face him with narrowed eyes. "If I recall correctly, you said that song was sexist against Santa."

He shrugs. "People change."

She rolls her eyes before staring at him thoughtfully. She bites her lip at the lust in his eyes and jumps out of bed with an "Okay!" and running to her closet. “Just give me a minute!” she calls as she disappears.

Danny sits back against the headboard, excited, and makes himself comfortable. He alternates between pulling the blankets to his waist and tossing them aside for a minute, before settling on them drawn up to his knees, and waits.

And waits.

And then, when he thinks he can’t wait a second longer…he waits some more.

Finally, he rubs a hand over the back of his neck and calls, “Mindy? You okay back there?” as he feels the slight tug of sleep on his eyelids. _Jesus, what’s taking so long?_ he wonders.

“Almost ready!” comes her muffled response, and he sighs, knowing from experience that could mean anything from five minutes to another half hour. To busy himself, he hits play and resumes watching Love Actually, groaning when it immediately starts up the intense sex scene between Laura Linney and the guy from her office.  _Where the hell is Mindy?_

Just then Mindy appears in the doorway wearing a red silk chemise, red stilettos and a Christmas hat on top her long, freshly curled locks. Danny sits up even straighter and pushes the blanket aside. “Wow,” he says, stunned, and for a few moments that’s all he can say. Mindy bobs up and down with a wide grin before striking a sexy pose in the doorway. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” he replies breathily. “Come here,” he gestures toward the bed, but she shakes her head and pulls out her cell phone, starting the music. Using it as a fake microphone she begins mouthing along, singing along with Eartha Kitt's sultry tones.

_Santa baby,_

_Just slip a sable under the tree_

_For me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby_

She slinks around, rubbing against the furniture and walls in a way that’s slightly awkward but a lot hot. Danny's eyes remain glued to her, stuck on the sight of her sitting on the edge of the plush white armchair in the corner of her room and sliding a hand from her neck to her chest and lower, lower, lower... She pops up from the chair, and, in a trance, he jumps up with her, practically drooling. He starts to step off the bed but she shakes her head at him, crossing over to stand in front of him and push him back onto the bed. She glances down and notices the growing bulge in his pants as she continues, dancing in front of him. 

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_if you check off my Christmas list_

She touches a hand to Danny's chest and he uses the opportunity to pull her into his lap, her phone dropping to the bed as she places her legs on either side of him and places her hands on his shoulders. She leans forward to catch his lips with hers in a heated kiss, his hands running across her back and forcing her closer so that his hardness, making sure she feels him. "Fuck, Mindy," he whispers against her lips. "You're so fucking hot."

She breaks the kiss and leans back slightly, smiling at the smeared red lipstick on his lips as she removes the Santa hat and places it on his head, kissing his nose and then mouthing, 

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_


	3. Danny's Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny cares for his sick wife and daughter. Future fic, fairly fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Indian BBW. I'm so glad the show is back, and hope to post more fic soon!

It isn’t a surprise she catches the flu, considering she’s spent the last week playing nurse-mommy to Penny. Despite the fact they’re both vaccinated, the four-year-old picks up a particularly nasty strain from a classmate at school, causing Danny to give an angry rant about the sort of irresponsible parents that would send their “diseased” child to kindergarten.

Mindy calls off work and stays home with Penny, unwilling to hire a babysitter to take care of her daughter when she’s feeling so crummy. She makes it through a few days unscathed and assumes she is safe from the virus, until one morning she wakes up with a fever of 103 degrees and the inability to keep the previous night’s food down. Danny sits on the bathroom floor with her while she’s sick, rubbing her back and giving her small sips of water to rehydrate. Later, before he leaves for work, he moves Penny into their bedroom so that she and Mindy can keep each other company while they rest.

He dismisses Morgan for the rest of the week and sends him to the apartment as a stay-at-home nurse of sorts, to tend to Mindy and Penny’s needs while he’s at work. He keeps an eye on them via baby monitors he’s placed in every room, and is pleased to find that despite his oddball tendencies, Morgan is an excellent nurse. He is attentive and aware of their needs and never wavers under Mindy’s demanding requests for cherry cough drops she’s treating like candy, or her grouchy pinching when she feels he’s taking too long. He takes particularly good care of Penny, putting on puppet shows with funny voices to keep her amused.

It’s working out perfectly, until Penny, drowsy from sickness and meds, makes the innocent mistake of calling him “Daddy”. Barely fifteen minutes pass before Danny is home and shoving Morgan through the front door, telling him he’ll be working from the apartment until further notice.

Danny isn’t as good a nurse as Morgan (he’s not great with puppets and is far less tolerant of the pinching), but he does his best. He gives in to Penny’s every request, keeping her fully supplied with coloring books and superhero-action figures. Mindy tries to warn him against spoiling her, but one cough from the small girl and she’s practically cleaning out FAO Schwarz’s online catalogue herself.

That Saturday afternoon, Danny enters the bedroom with a tray and is struck by the image of his sleeping daughter, her dark, curly hair strewn across the pillows and tiny brown hands wrapped tightly around Mr. Neck. She looks so much like her mother in that moment and he feels an incredible surge of pride in that, in the knowledge he’s had a hand in creating something so beautiful.

His eyes meet Mindy’s and she gives him a tired smile. She has her glasses on and a stack of work piled on her lap, but he doubts she’s been able to get much of it done. He feels a quick pang of sympathy, knowing how seriously they both take their jobs and how frustrated she must be at falling behind. He places the tray on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asks. He places a hand to her forehead and is happy to find her fever has gone down.

“Fine. Penny’s doing much better too,” she pushes the work away to make room, then nods toward the iron grip the tiny girl has on the stuffed giraffe. “I don’t think you’re getting Mr. Neck back though.”

He smiles. “She can have him. I got you some food.”

“Is it pizza?” she asks, voice hopeful.

He shakes his head. “Guess again.”

Mindy looks at the tray and sees the large bowl of soup and a banana he’s brought for her. She sighs. “This is the worst part about being sick, Danny. You’re basically vegan against your will.”

“Once you’re better, I promise, I’ll buy you and Pen the biggest pizza pie you can eat.”

“With extra cheese?”

“With extra, _extra_ cheese.”

She grins and takes a few sips of soup, before launching into a coughing fit. He jumps from the bed, concerned. “You okay?”

She nods and his heart hurts a little because she looks so miserable. He thinks, then reaches inside a drawer on their nightstand, murmuring, “I know what will make you feel better.”

“Danny, I can’t,” she gasps, scandalized. “Penny is right here! ”

“I’m not talking about _that_ ,” he retorts. He produces a well-worn copy of _Bridget Jones’s Diary_ and she relaxes, shooting him a guilty shrug. “I mean I’m gonna read to you.”

He walks around the side of the bed and slides in so that Penny lies between them. Almost instinctively, Penny nuzzles into his side and he fondly pats the side of her head, feeling the smooth curls beneath his hand. Mindy catches his hand before he can pull it back and threads her fingers through his, gazing at him with an expression so filled with love that he doesn’t imagine he’ll ever get used to. Nor does he want to, if he’s being honest.

He places a kiss to the back of her hand and then opens the book, an action rendered pointless by the fact he knows the words by heart at this point. She doesn’t even have to ask him to do the voices, as he launches into them voluntarily.

“Noon. London. My flat. The last thing on Earth I feel physically, emotionally or mentally equipped to do is drive to Una and Geoffrey Alconbury’s New Year’s Day Turkey Curry Buffet in Grafton, Underwood.” He turns to Mindy and winks. “That’s where she meets Darcy.”

She gives him a sweet smile and wraps an arm around Penny, his words lulling her to sleep. He sticks around even after it’s clear she’s not even remotely awake, reading softly to himself and feeling wholly content.

 


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy finds out Danny only waited for an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a quick, kinda comedic take on how mindy might react when she learns danny ditched the esb so easily.

They’re playing footsy under a table in the breakroom, still high off the adrenaline of their honeymoon, when Mindy launches into a spirited retelling of that night at the Empire State Building.

“Mindy, we were there.” Jeremy says impatiently. “You don’t need to tell us.”

“Then,” she continues, gesticulating with a flourish. “Danny went to the top of the Empire State Building and waited for _hours_ , pacing back and forth like a sweaty mess, kicking himself for losing me. And then, at the twelfth hour, he saw me, sitting delicately like a precious, beautiful flower, waiting for him to find me.”

She sighs contentedly, her expression dreamy as her mind wanders back to that night. Jeremy grimaces at the imagery while a confused Peter shoots Danny a questioning look. The newlywed coughs and purposefully diverts his gaze, using the opportunity to rub a hand on his wife’s back.

“Wait,” Peter says, pointing his sandwich between them. “Hold up. Danny, you never told her?”

Mindy looks at him with a small smile. “Told me what?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Peter, are you drunk? Did you come to work drunk today?” Danny asks, deflecting.

“Oh no, you are _not_ getting credit for this one.” He turns to Mindy, the chance to relay brand new information piquing his interest for the first time that day. “After you left, we totally ran into Danny eating a slice of pepperoni pizza at Ray’s.”

“Hey, it was a plain slice, nothing fancy!”

Mindy squints and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “But how is that possible when you were at the top of the Empire State Building waiting for me, your one true love, to arrive?”

“Well…” his voice trails off, guilt sweats pooling above his brows. Mindy’s eyes narrow as she realizes the truth.

"You left to go get _pizza_?!" She jabs him the chest, nearly knocking him off his seat.

"I thought you weren't coming!" He says defensively, catching her arms and awkwardly folding them across her chest to keep her at a safe distance. She wriggles out of his grasp and glares.

"Well, obviously I wasn't! But what happened to the whole ‘I'll wait all night if I have to’ spiel? I walked up _104 flights of stairs_ for you. And yeah, sure, now my calves are crazily defined but still! You almost ditched me, again, for a slice!”

“No, no, I did not ditch you. I came back!”

“I’ve told that story a million times, Danny, and it's built on a lie! God, what else are you lying about? Are you even Catholic?”

“Hey, I might have fudged the truth a little, but don’t you dare question my relationship with Saint Peter.” She sends him a glare that reads _that is so not the point_ , and he reaches a tentative hand to her arm. “Min, the second they told me you left, I ran, like my life depended on it. I got hit by a car for you.”

Her eyes catch that familiar twinkle and the corners of her mouth tick upward. “You did?” she asks softly, clearly moved. “You risked your life for me, Danny?”

“I think that’s an exaggeration. Clearly, he was fine—,” Jeremy interrupts, but they ignore him.

“Yeah, I did.” Danny says, drawing her chair closer.

Her eyes lower to his lips and he licks them instinctively. “Were you injured?”

“I mean, my back wasn’t great, but I was okay.”

“God, that’s so hot. You’re like a sexy super-soldier, like Chris Evans in Captain America.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, though it's obvious he has no idea what she's talking about. He feeds off her palpable attraction anyway.

“You guys realize we’re all still here, right?” Peter asks, but it's a futile effort, as Danny pulls his wife in for a kiss anyway.  


End file.
